Printing devices utilizing a media tray under the device typically feed the media out of the tray to the rear and around a “C” shaped path to enter the imaging area and exit to the front of the device. This provides a very compact machine. Because of the varying lengths of media fed through such a device, some mechanism must be provided to accommodate the discrepancy between the length of short media and the path length. This conventionally is done by using a relatively large drive roller (or rollers) which move the media toward non-driven idler rollers to maintain contact with the media while it is being fed around the path and into the imaging area.